


50 times no, 1 time yes

by Trans_N_Pans



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex more so than John, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fourth of July, John and Alex emotionally kinda need eachother, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oneshot, Rejections, Very fluffy, and language, mature rated only for mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_N_Pans/pseuds/Trans_N_Pans
Summary: Alexander proposes to John, but is rejected. Alex is very stubborn, though.





	50 times no, 1 time yes

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this domestic (this is domestic cuteness right?) and fluffy stuff.

Alex could say a few things about himself he knew to be true. His IQ was far above average, but his decision making skills could be a little more up to par(as he has been told before). He was a damn good journalist and could out write anyone on any given topic. He was also an asshole sometimes. It was more than likely because of that, that most of his relationships never lasted. Another thing about him was that he was persistent and stubborn. It was this stubbornness that had him in the situation that he was in right now.

“You should marry me” He said simply as he let his head rest in his boyfriends lap. John scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“This is probably the fifteenth time you’ve asked me and the answer is still no.” John said, but there was a hint of endearment behind the annoyance. It was actually the thirty-seventh time he had asked, but who’s keeping count? This had been going on for over a month now. Alexander had asked his boyfriend of almost two years now to marry him, but John had said no.

“You know I’m going to keep asking until you say yes” Alex said, repeating the same words as the first time John had rejected him. John hummed and looked down at Alex.

“And I’m going to keep saying no until I think you’re serious and not just going on another tangent” John said and leaned down, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Alex leaned into it, content for the moment, but still just as intended on asking John again later that day.

* * *

 

For not one month, but two, Alex would ask for John’s hand

“I really love you want want you to marry me”

“I love you too baby, but no”

Only to be shot down. May and June had passed like nothing and Alexander was running thin on his ever strong patience. He had a plan, though. One he had started from day one of the proposal disaster. He still had count of each proposal he had made to John. They were on fourty-nine now.

“You know, this is really nice of you, driving down with me to visit my family on the fourth..” John’s voice brought him from his thoughts and he looked over at John.

“Of course. You always spend the fourth of July with your family and I didn’t go with you any year before..so I thought I should this year since I’m not busy with work” Alex hummed, watching John from the passenger side seat. Honestly, Alex thought John was too good for him. John’s smile made his heart beat quicker and his laugh sounded akin to angels singing...and dont even get Alexander started on his freckles. He had told him before that he could probably map the night sky with his freckles and that even every star in the sky couldnt amount to how beautiful Alex thought John was. It was safe to say Alex had it hard for the man.

“I know you don’t like my dad much either, so I’m happy you’re putting that aside to be with me here this year” John smiled at him and Alex thought his heart might stop.  
“You’re beautiful..you know that, right?” Alex said and John’s face turning red made him smile some.

“Yeah. Its hard not to know when you tell me every two seconds” John teased.

“No, really Jack. I don’t know why you’re with me sometimes. You’re so perfect and I’m just...me” Alex murmured, using that nickname for John and reaching across to brush his hand against his cheek. John leaned into his touch and his hot skin warmed the cold of Alex’s hand. Alexander was telling the truth, though. Some days he didn’t understand what John saw in him. His hair was rarely really brushed and just pulled back to make it look decent. His nose was a little crooked from the time in college he got it broken in a fight and, against what everyone said, he set it himself instead of paying money he didn’t have to go to the hospital. He had dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep he got on a daily basis. He got angry easily and yelled when he was frustrated. He very rarely thought before he spoke leading to a lot of fights between them. He didn’t deserve John, but yet here he was sitting next to him.

“Alex...” John sighed and parked the car once they were in the parking lot of a McDonalds. They were both hungry and had decided to stop for food almost ten minutes ago. John turned to him with a serious look on his face.

“Alexander Hamilton I love you. Do you understand that? I love you because you’re sweet, kind, handsome, and funny. Because you’re such a nerd and don’t realize it half the time. Because you know what to say to make me feel better when I’ve had a bad day. Because you tolerate me when I have a nightmare an pull you away from the little sleep you manage to get at night. Because you look at me like a blind man seeing the night sky for the first time. You make me feel loved and you let me love you just as much and its all I could ever want in my life. I love you. I mean it and it goes so far beyond words.” He said and Alex didn’t give himself any time to think, just leaning over and catching his lips in a needy kiss. He wasnt the best with his emotions and sometimes his anxiety got the best of him and he didn’t like to talk about those feelings..so they build up and up until they pour out like in this moment.

“I love you too..” he breathed out once they parted.

“Hey..” Alex hummed as they were getting out of the car, lacing his fingers together with John’s

“Yeah?” John replied, looking at him curiously.

“Do you love me more than turtles?” Alex asked with a sheepish smile. John rolled his eyes, but chuckled.

“Yes, Al. Even more than turtles” he chuckled out,walking inside with him.

* * *

 

Nervousness had turned to straight anxiety by now, but Alexander was trying to stave it off with some game on his phone. Alex had never met John’s family before in the two years they had been together..though Alex had his reasons. One of these reason, for instance, was because Henry Laurens, Johns father, was very disapproving of their relationship. John and Alex both knew if Henry said anything, that Alex would have words to say afterwards. Before the drive even began, though, Alex promised to hold his tongue. It seemed to make John happy..and if his John was happy then Alex was happy. He was sure things couldn’t be too bad.

* * *

 

He was wrong. He was very wrong. The moment they pulled up, Alex could feel John’s nervousness. Reaching over, he gave his hand a little squeeze before they got out.

“I’ll grab the bags” Alex offered as John popped open the trunk.

“Alright” he sighed and Alex offered him a small smile as he got out.

“Hey Alex?” he heard John ask and he looked back, having just been about to shut the car door.

“Yeah?” he asked and John gave him an anxiety filled smile.

“I love you” he said and Alexander felt his heart flutter, though he could still feel the worry weighing down on him.

“I love you too” he said and shut the door, going around to grab their bags. As he grabbed them he could hear John getting out of the car, then the front door to the large house opening. Now, Alexander knew John had a lot of siblings(a lot being more than one in his eyes), but he had almost forgot that John was the oldest of five until four people left the house, one woman, two teen boys, and a younger(preteen possibly?)girl.

“Jackie!” the youngest squealed, jumping up for a hug, which John happily gave. He didnt seem as nervous as before, Alex noted silently as he shut the trunk. The siblings were chatting happily when Alex wandered over.

“You look a lot calmer now” Alex murmured to him as he stood by him.

“I am” he hummed and sat the younger girl down.

“Martha, James, Henry, Mary, this is my boyfriend Alex” John introduced him and Alex gave a small smile in greeting. The oldest, Martha, gave him a once over before nodding.

“I approve” she said bluntly and John’s face heated some.

“Martha..” he said in a tone of warning and the brother, Henry hummed.

“So you’re doing our brother?” he said and John gave a noise similar to a yelp, covering Mary’s ears.

“Henry, Jesus can you be any less subtle- Don’t answer that” he said and the girl huffed.

“Jack I hear way worse at school” she said and to say the least, Alex liked these kids. Okay, Martha wasnt a kid, but the statement still stood.

“I like your siblings John.” He teased and kissed John’s deeply reddening cheek.

“You’re all terrible. Should be ashamed. I’m never speaking to any of you again. I hate all of you” John muttered and Alex laughed.

“Babe you never stop talking, _ever_. Hey. James, right? Wanna show me where I can take these bags?” He said, walking on past them as Henry and Martha burst out laughing while John let out a whine of embarrassment. He knew John didn’t mind the teasing, though.

James seemed to be the quiet one seeing as he barely spoke more than a few words the who way to the room. They stopped in front of a door and James opened it so Alex didn’t have to put the bags down.

“Thanks man” Alex said and was about to walk in when James stopped him. He paused and looked at him curiously.

“I havent seen John like this for awhile..happy, I mean. So..um..thanks” he said, voice soft. Alex’s gaze softened and the managed a smile.

“Of course. I’d do anything to make him happy..Hey actually, can I ask a favor. Its for John” he said and sat the bags inside the room.

* * *

 

Alex was resting on the bed about twenty minutes later when John came in, frown on his lips. He sat up immediately, concerned.

“Whats wrong?” he asked and moved to let John sit, wrapping his arms around him once he did.

“Just talked to my dad is all..” John murmured and Alex’s own frowned deepened now.

“Did he say something..?” he asked and John shook his head.

“No..well..kinda. He didn’t say anything directly, but the way he said things..I..ugh. He doesn’t want us in the same room together. ‘Only married couples can sleep in the same bed in my house’ yadda yadda yadda. Its just his old fashioned bullshit. I already told you we cant have sex while we’re here because of that and..god I want to smash my head into the wall sometimes!” John said in exasperation, but Alex could see tears in his eyes.

“Hey..Jack..look at me. It’ll be okay. Its just for tonight and tomorrow we can make up a bullshit excuse to go home after the fireworks. It’ll just be the same as the time you kicked me out of bed for proposing again after sex. Which. I mean it was a sneaky move on my part, but it was still a story to tell people eventually” Alex snickered as John’s eye roll.

“Does that sound okay though?” Alex asked, kissing the corners of his eyes where he could see tears threatening to fall.

“Yeah..that sounds good.” John murmured and pulled him in for a short and soft kiss. Alex leaned back and gave him a grin.

“Ya know..we could get hitched today and sleep in the same room tonight~” Alex purred and yelped as he was pushed from bed.

“Yep, I’m kicking you out. Your room is across the hall, two doors down. Take a shower and brush your hair before dinner. You have about..20 minutes so hurry” John said with a blank look of annoyance. Alex was sure he saw a hint of amusement in his eyes.

“Just saying, baby, its an option” He laughed and ducked out of the room as a pillow was thrown at him. God he loved that man.

* * *

 

Dinner was just as tense as he thought it would be. Alex had done as john asked, showering, using the blow dryer he brought for them to dry his hair, and making sure it was nicely brushed before pulling it back up into his normal ponytail. It looked a lot neater than normal, though. It was an accomplishment in Alex’s eyes at least. John did let him back in the room for about 5 minutes(to which Alex took advantage of with an impromptu makeout session) before they went downstairs for dinner.

“Its nice to meet you sir” Alex said as politely as he could manage, shaking the hand John’s father held out when the older man greeted him.

“I’m Alexander, John’s partner” he said, using the term as John had suggested. John said his dad might not seem as uncomfortable than if he used ‘boyfriend’. It seemed to work..or Alex just assumed it worked.

“Its nice to meet you as well, Alexander” Henry Sr. had a tone that held authority and every bone in Alex’s body despised tones like that. Nonetheless, he kept his smile until his hand was released, moving to sit next to John.

“Across the table, if you will” Johns father stopped him and, despite every fiber of his being telling him to sit next to his lover, he politely went and sat across from John. John looked upset, but Alex, the sly man he was, reached his foot across the way to rub his leg in a comforting manner. John gave a barely noticeable jump, but looked at him incredulously before giving a small smile. Not much talk happened during dinner, Alex trying to keep himself quiet for once in his life as they ate.

“So, what is it you do for a living, Alexander” Henry Sr. said and Alex swallowed his bite of food before replying.

“I work at the New York Times, sir. I plan on going to school for my law degree, though. I have plans on being a lawyer” he replied smoothly, covering his nervousness with his charm.

“A lawyer. Thats good money” the other man hummed and Alex nodded.

“It is. Although I am simply aiming to help people, the pay is a plus” he said and continued eating. Whatever it was that Henry was looking for, Alex seemed to have given him his answer. Though his exterior looked calm and collected, his knee was bouncing nervously under the table. He wished John was next to him, holding his hand, giving him words of comfort. Dinner was almost over, though, so he could bear it a little longer.

Once dinner did end, Alex was able to relax as himself and John walked back upstairs.

“Ya know what you should do?” Alex murmured to him and John sighed, but smiled

“What, Alex?” he asked and laughed softly as Alex snaked an arm around his waist.

“You should come back to my room for a shower~” he purred and John pushed away his head as he tried to nuzzle his neck.

“You’re terrible. You already took a shower today. If you want another one, take it by yourself” John chuckled and Alex pouted.

“So cruel. My heart. It has shattered” Alex said dramatically and smiled at John’s laughter.

“Go to bed lover boy. If you lay down now you might get a decent amount of sleep tonight” John said as he moved away from Alex and want to his door.

“I’ll see you in the morning..” John said and Alex could tell he didn’t want to go yet. Walking over, he kissed his forehead.

“No different than when you kicked me out of bed. It’ll be okay. If you need anything just text me and I’ll sneak over. We can be like rebellious teenagers again” Alex murmured with a chuckled, giving him one more kiss before going to his room.

It was safe to say Alex didn’t sleep that night.

In total he possibly got around 3 hours of sleep, worried that John might need something. He would keep waking up and checking his phone, but there was never anything from him. Maybe it was his anxiety. Actually..thats exactly what it was.

He was at least woken up by a pretty site. John was straddling him, pressing soft kisses to his neck.

“Well hello there. Whats a sweet country boy like yourself doing in my bed. Didn’t your father raise you better than this” He laughed sleepily, but tilted his head back. He felt John smile against his neck and he chuckled at the gentle nip he got.

“Obviously not well enough” John replied and leaned back.

“Get up now, we’re going out. I’m going to show you around Charleston and then we’re going to the beach” John said and Alex let his hand rest on John’s hip.

“I’m into any kind of day that has you being shirtless in it” Alex said, and John rolled his eyes, but smirked.

“Heel, boy. My brothers are coming with us to the beach. I promised I’d take them” John said and got off him.

“No one else is up yet, though..so..I dont see why we can’t get a quick shower in~” John said, his voice lowering as he sauntered off the the smaller bathroom attached to the bedroom.

Alex was surely awake now.

An awkward breakfast came and went before Alex and John were able to leave the house. John had drove them around, showing him some places he used to hang out as a kid, his old school, they got lunch at a local place that John used to go to a lot when he lived there, they madeout in the bathroom. It was a good day so far. Well..as good as a day could be with people giving you and your boyfriend looks. The only real highlight was when they went back to the house and get ready to go to the beach. The younger boys were already ready when they arrived and urged them to hurry so they could get there sooner. Alex and John were both laughing with Henry Jr. took it upon himself to physically push them to make them move faster.

Finally they were off and at the already crowded beach in no time. It was still nice. Alex had been to the beach before when he was younger, but up north with John...well..the water was a bit colder and Alex didn’t do cold water.

“You coming?” John asked and Alex was pulled from his thoughts, looking over only to have the sight of John in all his shirtless glory grace his eyes.

“Can I tell you again how beautiful you are” Alex said and John snickered.

“Come on the boys already left to find us a spot. Lose the shirt and lets go” He said and Alex smiled some, stripping his shirt off and tossing it in the backseat for now. Now, Alex was by no means as fit as John, but he wasnt over weight either. He had a bit of chub on his stomach and had no shame about it...but, sometimes, he did wonder if John would like it if he was a bit thinner. Those thoughts were always very quickly dashed as John turned and looked at him. He looked at him the way he looked at John.

“Well hey there, sexy. You come here often. Don’t answer, I already know you dont, because Ive never seen someone as hot as you at a place like this” John winked and Alex laughed.

“And you call me a nerd. Come on Romeo lets see if your brothers found a decent spot for us” Alex said as he took John’s hand in his, kissing his cheek as they walked off to find the two boys.  
They spent most of their time at the beach that day. John and Alex went for a few dips in the water, built a sand castle with Henry, and Alex even conspired with the two brothers to cover John in sand when he dosed off on their towel. All and all it was a really good day. It was getting closer and closer to evening, though and the family was apparently having this big fourth of July barbecue that they all had to go get ready for. Honestly, Alex was getting nervous again. He was dressed pretty casual like John said, but it wasnt the barbecue itself that had him nervous. It was his own plans.

“You excited for the fireworks?” John asked and Alex hummed.

“Yeah. They any good down here?” he asked teasingly and John chuckled.

“You’ll see” he said as they made their way down stairs. Alex and John both set out to help get everything ready for tonight. They had to split up, but Alex didn’t really mind all that much. Talking with Martha as they set up things out in the backyard was good on his nervousness.

“It’ll be fine” she said and Alex jumped when he heard John’s voice

“What’ll be?” he asked and Alex smiled nervously.

“Just worried about meeting more people. Martha told me a lot of people from the neighborhood were coming over..” he said and John seemed to believe him.

“It’ll be fine. If they say anything I’ll personally punch them for your honor” he said with a wink and Alex scoffed.

“Yeah, I see that happening” he said and though his tone was sarcastic, they both knew that John could and would fight someone over Alex..and Alex would do the same for him.

“It’ll be okay, hun. I promise” John said and kissed his cheek. Alex smiled and nodded.

“Alright”

Almost a half an hour passed before people started to show up. It was time for pleasantries again. He let John introduce him to people, blatantly ignoring the looks some gave them and trying to calm his nerves as it was getting dark. He ate with John out in the yard while everyone else was mingling.

“You know? This day hasnt been half bad” Alex hummed and John nodded, looking at the night sky above them as he leaned against Alex.

“Mm..I think its about time for the firworks to start. We can always seem them real good from here.” John hummed and Alex gulped. Well..now or never, he supposed.

“Hey John. Mind standing up with me for a minute” he said and John looked at him curiously, but nodded, getting up from where they had been sitting. He could see Johns siblings from across the yard getting up and moving to a better spot to watch. Not the sky, but them.

“John. I love you. I love you more than words could ever describe. When I met you I had nothing. I had a shitty apartment barely big enough for myself. I was working a job that barely paid enough to feed myself every day. I was nothing. Then we bumped into eachother at that bar and you spilled your drink on me..and suddenly, I had everything.” Others had stopped what they were doing to watch as well, but Alex paid them zero attention.

“I didn’t care anymore if I had money, I didn’t care if I had a roof over my head. You were..are the light of my life. The reason I get out of bed. The reason I live and breath. I would give up anything...everything for you. I dont need the sun, I have your smile. I dont need the stars, I have your eyes. I dont need the world or anyone in it..because I have the privilege to see your face every morning. I get to hold your hand. I get to kiss your lips. I couldn’t imagine spending a single hour- no, second without you by my side. John Laurens..would you make me the happiest man in this universe and give me the upmost honor..to marry you” He said as he pulled the small box from his pocket and slipped down to one knee. He opened it and he could hear John’s breath hitch in the silence around him. The ring might not have seemed special to anyone else, but the turtle who’s shell was filled with Garnet and Opal pieces was very special to the couple. It was a ring he saw John look at the month before. It was the ring he had jokingly asked John about. He had asked if he got John that ring, if he would say yes....and John said in laughter that the likelihood of that was high.

“Alex...” John breathed out and Alexander looked at him. John was crying.

“How many times have you asked me now?” he asked and Alex gulped.

“This time makes fifty-one..” he managed out and John sniffled.

“You really were keeping count...you big..” he rubbed his eyes.

“You big nerd..I can’t turn you down now. Fifty seems like a good stopping point of rejections” John said and Alex could hear his heart thumping as his hands shook lightly.

“Is that a yes, then..?” he said, his voice shaking some.

He got his answer when John dropped to his knee’s and kissed him. He ignored the cheers from John’s friends and siblings. He didn’t care. All he cared about was John. They only separated when the loud boom of a firework startled them enough to make them clash teeth painfully.

“Romantic” Alex murmured and looked up at the sky.

“Yeah. Cheesy and a little painful, but romantic” John murmured in reply. They sat together there and spoke to a few people who came by to congratulate them, enjoying the fireworks.

“I love you Alexander Hamilton” John said softly to him as he watched colors dance in the sky.

“I love you too..soon to be John Hamilton” Alex replied and smiled as John pressed a kiss to his lips.


End file.
